piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jack Cannon
Welcome Ahoy, welcome me matey to the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki. This here is the best source for Pirates Online. Thank ye for yer edit on th' Jack Cannon page. *To be learnin' the basics o' wiki editing, go to Help:Editing. *For other helpful information, visit our FAQ Page and for rules for this wiki, visit our Policy Page. All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 05:12, November 27, 2011 Fair Winds Uniform tables Hi Jack, The information on the weapon skills tables tend to get changed regularly. We have the goal to keep the tables uniform to each other. Generally we've been adding, +1, +2, +3, etc. to the skills boosts (not rank). Please take a look at a group of weapon pages and find what the uniform look is before continuing with your edits. It would be a good idea for us to have an example page for users to go by so that we can cut down on the constant changes. If you have any questions, contact me on my talk page. Thanks. :) NickyLinneaTalk Cannon Defense Hey Jack! I saw your message and was wondering if you wanted to do some CD next saturday, the 17th. Message me if you'd like to, and what time. Later. :) Captain Redhorn 16:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cannon Defense Tomorrow Hey Jack, if you'd like to do CD, we are meeting tomorrow at 2pm EST at Kokoros Padres. We will probably go for 2 hours if we are lucky, please reply in the next 12 hours or we are going to have to choose someone else because we need to make sure we have a full squad for it. Thanks! Captain Redhorn Aye, 2pm EST padres kokoros! Cya there! Redhorn CD3 Hey Jack, it is scheduled for 2 pm EST, in 10 minutes, hope you can come! Cannon Defense Can you please help me get a good cannon ram in cannon defense? CaptainBarbossa9821--Talk'' 03:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC)' Hey, how many brights you got? Actually just like 15, mostly Dark Black tho. Hey, I was wondering if you wanna get a CD group together sometime. -Pirate Guy Tell me the time and hopefully I can make it. Jack Cannon 18:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Categories Jack you have been adding catgories to pages that do not exsist or should not be on that page. We have a rule that says you should not add categories to pages without an admins consent before you do. Please review our rules about this on this page. Thank you Ella StormTalk Oh, sorry didn't see that rule. Thanks for informing me. It'll never happen again. So, I see you love my Ice glitch... Just making sure that you still agree to tell evryone you tell the glitch to to give me credit.... Also, was wondering what your schedule was whats the main times you play? Please reply, CD master creator of ice glitch Hector Goldmenace Yeah, I know Hector lol, and I pretty much play cd whenever I have time and need good rams. Jack Cannon 04:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ?_? Lol thats kinda bragggy ^^^ ~ MaxwellMurlock Talk nice achievments and stuff